j_wildfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Program Help Page
HELP Changing values by directly entering numbers Usually most of the parameters are changed by dragging the mouse, navigating triangles using the keyboard or using special buttons. But in the most cases it is also possible to enter numeric values directly. Please note that you have to finish the editing by pressing < Enter > that it takes effect. (This will is not very intuitive and will change in one of the next releases) Navigating triangles using cursor keys: If the preview area is active and you have selected a triangle you may modify this triangle using the cursor keys (Because the cursor keys have also other functions (e. g. navigating in tables) you have to focus the preview are with the mouse at first): Cursor Left | Right | Up | Down: normal move triangle (with the specified step) Shift + Cursor Left | Right | Up | Down: fast move triangle (10 times as the specified step) Ctrl + Cursor Left | Right | Up | Down: slow move triangle (0.1 times as the specified step) Alt + Cursor Left | Right: rotate triangle counter-clockwise | clockwise Alt + Cursor Up | Down: enlarge | shrink triangle INTERACTIVE RENDERER The interactive renderer serves two purposes: Explore random fractals in a really funny way. You can now follow the rendering of a fractal. If you have seen enough just press the NEXT button to get a new randomly generated flame. If you like it you can save it or copy it to the clipboard to tweak it in the main editor. Of course, you can load or paste any (non random) fractal into the interactive renderer. WYSIWYG: Render an image until you are satisfied. Here is no oversampling applied. You can save the image all the time while it still rendering. So you can have a closer look at it to see if its really done, e.g. in a image processing software. But beware, the interactive renderer never stops automatically and will render until hell freezes :-) You must always stop it manually or finish the program. CREDITS flam3 and the algorithm (" cosmic recursive fractal flames ") itself was invented by Scott Draves http://flam3.com Apophysis 2.0 was created by Mark Townsend, Ronals Hordijk, Piotr Borys and Peter Sdobnov http://apophysis.org Lots of great plugins (variations) were created by lots of nice people. Unfortunately it is not such easy to create a complete list to give them credit but I will continously work on this. julia3D and lots of others were created by Joel Faber crackle, dc_perlin and hexes were created by Neil Slater phoenix_julia and Truchet were created by Chris J (TyrantWave) Kaleidoscope and layered_spiral was created by Will Evans (eevans1) GlynnSim1, GlynnSim2, GlynnSim3 and SphericalN were created by eralex61 bCollide, bMod, bSwirl, bTransform, circus, collideoscope, Eclipse, deltaA, eCollide, eJulia, eMod, eMotion, ePush, eRotate, eScale, eSwirl, flipy, flipcircle, Glynnia, idisc , lazyTravis, wdisc, ortho , trade , twoface, unpolar, w , x , y , z were created by Michael Faber nBlur, linearT and linearT3D were created by FractalDesire boarders2, dc_cube, dc_ztransl, falloff2, gdoffs, julian2, npolar, post_bwraps2, post_dcztransl, post_falloff2, pre_boarders2, pre_bwraps2, pre_dcztransl, ripple, xheart and xtrb were created by Xyrus02 checks was created by Keeps and Xyrus02 Lissajous and Waffle were created by Jed Kelsey BiLinear was created by Shortgreenpigg farblur was created by zephyrtronium Epispiral was created by cyberxaos hypertile, hypertile1, hypertile2, hypertile3D, hypertile3D1, hypertile3D2 and poincare3D were created by Zueuk cubic_3D, cubicLattice_3D, fibonacci2, inflateZ_*, foci_3D, hexaplay3D, hexnix3D, ho, loonie_3D, ovoid3d, popcorn2_3D, post_spin_z, pre_spin_z, pRose3D, roundspher3D, scry_3D, waves2_3D was created by Larry Berlin (aporev) SuperShape3d was created by David Young (Sc0t0ma) pre_sinusoidal, pre_disc, sinusoidal3d, svf and taurus were created by gossamer light sintrange was created by Ffey The current version of Apophysis called " Apophysis7X " was created by Georg Kiehne. Numerous fractal artworks for the launcher were contributed by Catherine Boyer, Don Town, Isabelle Derycke, Jason Taylor, Jean-noel Latour, Kathleen Farago May, Laurent Blanc, Martin Flink, Michael Hogan, Patricia Maschke, Rick Chapman, Shyru Ban, Sixx Ryan, Tom Allen and Vương Tử Trực. The list of all variations their properties was created and provided by Don Town JWildfire, all *_wf variations and several fractal artworks used in the software were created by Andreas Maschke (thargor6) THIRD-PARTY COMPONENTS JWildfire uses the following third-party components: Janino Java compiler Java Fast Math JLayer mp3 library JTattoo Look and Feel library JTransforms FFT library Sunflow open source renderer Transform SWF for Java PROJECTS OFFICIAL SITE Visit the official site at http://www.andreas-maschke.com for examples, tutorials, updates and other related stuff. Join us at Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/groups/jwildfire/